Star Wars Big Brother
by jedi sandra kenobi
Summary: Star Wars big brother is here! Insanity alert!
1. Meet the contestants

**Star Wars Big Brother**

Author: Jedi Sandra Kenobi

Rating: T, I think.

Disclaimer: Star Wars belongs to George Lucas and Big Brother belongs to Channel 4( U.K. channel.)

I'm not making any money so don't sue.

Summary :I'm the bringing the big brother star wars back only new and improved!

Chapter 1 Meet the contestants

(Me is standing right front of the Big Brother house in jedi robeswith loads of people screaming waving signs saying 'We love Obi!'.)

Me: Hi! I'm Jedi Sandra Kenobi and welcome to Star Wars Big Brother!

(More fan girls screaming.)

Me: 12 lucky people will living inside the house and they are..(pulls list out of pocket,) our favourite jedi apprentice..Obi-Wan Kenobi!

(fan girls screams.)

Obi: Is this some form of torture? (looks very scared.)

Me: Naww, I call it entertainment.

Obi:…!

Me: Also our favourite jedi master…Qui-Gon Jinn!

(Qui tries to rush past and is tripped up.)

Qui: (tries to do a mind trick.) You'll let me go.

Me: (points to B.B. house.)shouts GET INSIDE NOW!

(Qui does so.)

Me: (looks at watch) Whoa! I'm getting behind the rest of the boys are…Episode II Anakin Skywalker, Darth Maul, Mace Windu and Plo Koon!

(the boys go into the house.)

Me: And the girls are.. Adi Gallia, Depa Billiba, Episode II Padme Amidala, Yaddle, Aalya Secura and Asajj Ventress!

(the girls rush into the house giggling.)

Me: This is going to be Big Brother from now on. (points at Yoda.)

B.B.: Thank you I do.

_Inside the B.B. House,everyone is settling down for the night._

Qui: Die Maul!

Maul: Help!

Ani: (flirting) Hi Padme.

Padme: (giggles)

Adi and Depa: Pillow fight!

Obi: (tickes Aalya)

Aalya: (laughing) Stop it!

Plo: (banging his head against wall,) I (bang) can't (bang) take (bang)this.

Mace: Boys in the left bedroom and girls in the right bedroom, I'll be in boys room., bye!

Yaddle: Mine that is, (tugs at suitcase) let go you will.

Asajj: Okay, but since when did you a pink bikini?

Yaddle: (puzzled) No idea I have.

_Guess again, its chaos in there._

Me: Get to sleep already!

( they do so.)

_What did the viewers think?_

At the temple 

Ki-Adi-Mundi: (laughs) Too funny!

The senate 

Palpaltine: (in shock) They scare me, they insane!

On Naboo 

Jar Jar: Mesa want food! (is hit by a weight.)

Obi fan club HQ 

Obi fan girl: Go Obi!

Please Review! Flames will roast Jar Jar, oh and check out my Star Wars Jedi Knight: Jaden's Story, next time Chapter 2 sugar high kenobi


	2. Sugar High Kenobi

**Star Wars Big Brother**

Author: Jedi Sandra Kenobi

Rating: T, I think.

Disclaimer: Star Wars belongs to George Lucas and Big Brother belongs to Channel 4(U.K. channel.)

I'm not making any money so don't sue.

Summary: We've meet the contestants now let's see how their doing.

Chapter 2 Sugar High Kenobi

_In the B.B. house, in the lounge._

(Qui is trying to strangle Maul, Plo is throwing up in the bin and Asajj and Padme are watching a kung-foo movie.)

Qui: I won't give you a chance to kill me!

Maul: Irk kan't bree. (Translation: I can't breathe.)

Padme: Eeekk! (Hides her face behind a cushion.)

Asajj: You're such a wuss!

Padme: Am not!

Asajj: Are too!

Padme: Am not!

Asajj: Yes you are! (Bonks Padme on the head with a cushion.)

(The two then start fighting.)

_In the garden_

(A hyper Obi is running in circles, Aalya and Yaddle are talking.)

Yaddle: On sugar high he is.

Aalya: (sarcastically) No you don't say.

Yaddle: (whacks Aalya) To me be rude you will not.

Obi: (eyes all wide, runs over to Aalya kisses her.) You pretty!

Aalya: giggles

_In the boys room_

Mace: In five seconds Maul probably run in here to escape from Qui

Ani: grins Five.

Mace: grins Four.

Ani: Three.

Mace: Two.

Ani: One.

Maul: Hhhhhhhhhhheeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeelllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllpppppppppppppppppppp Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!

Mace: laughing We have lift off!

Qui: (is trying break the door down) GET OUT HERE NOW!

B.B.: Break the house you shall not!

_The girls' room_

Adi: (hears Obi and Aalya's giggling from outside.) Well that didn't take long too long.

Depa: What?

Adi: The Big Brother house's romantic duo.

_In the lounge_

Plo: I'll never have vindaloo again.

(Obi comes in and then throws up in the bin.)

Obi: I'll never have sweets again.

Asajj: Men. Such idiots.

Plo: ummm... I'll take the bin outside.

Padme: We should get personalised vomit bins.

Asajj: giggle Personalised vomit bins.

B.B.: Maul come to diary room you will.

Qui: Heehee…. (Cue the Jaws as Qui waits next to the bedroom door waiting to chop Maul to pieces with his sabre.)

(Maul, however, runs straight through the bedroom door leaving a Maul- shaped hole into diary room and locks the door behind him.)

Qui: You can't hide forever!

In the diary room 

B.B.: A task for you Maul have I.

Maul: What?

B.B.: Wear leather chaps you will ride on bronco for 3 hours you shall, get KFC meals and some movie you will.

Maul: Nice!

PLEASE REVIEW! No flames, and check out my Star Wars Jedi Knight Jaden's story in the jedi knight of Next time Chapter 3 Buckin Bronco Maulo!


End file.
